


Inappropriate Usage

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M, polaroids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from <a href="http://heffermonkey.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://heffermonkey.livejournal.com/"></a><b>heffermonkey</b>, <em>Steve/Danny - Five uses for Steve's Handcuff's and Danny's Ties</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Usage

**Author's Note:**

> Reward drabble for [](http://heffermonkey.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://heffermonkey.livejournal.com/)**heffermonkey**.

Polaroid rules on the refrigerator:

~~Handcuffs around a showerhead, wet hangered shirt. Black sharpie **NO!** Danny’s scrawl _Hanger kept slipping._

~~ **WTF?** Porcelain sink showed juice that seeped from the tie. Steve printed _It was EMERGENCY!_

~~ _Needed to keep open!_ The image was both doorknobs securely cuffed with **Will kill you!**

~~ **You hate me!** Windsor around the dog’s neck as he chewed the ends. _Halloween costume!_

~~Garage door pull extended with Steve’s favorite handcuffs. **GROW!** _Fuck you!_ **:D Anytime!**


End file.
